


Prefect Marks

by scratches



Series: Old ScarPug fics- of mine [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: She paused in her writing and looked at him, her brows knitting together. She shrugged and put a period at the end of her sentence and stated, “Well, with the fiasco of last year, I had nothing. No NEWTs, no letters of recommendation, and definitely no friends.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Series: Old ScarPug fics- of mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166687
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More old hp ff I wore way back

Harry approached her cautiously like she was a wild animal. In his eyes, she almost was. “So we’re supposed to write this paper together by the end of the week.”

Shrugging her pale shoulders, Pansy Parkinson looked down at her Transfiguration book and said, “Seems so.”

He sat down in the vacant chair and tapped his fingers on the library’s table top. “You don’t have to help if you don’t want to.” Harry cracked open a book on theory and thumbed through the dog eared pages.

He could almost hear the sneer in her voice as she spoke to him from across the small desk. “This is my assignment too, Potter, and I’m not going to let you take credit for it, especially when I know I get better marks in this subject than you.” She snapped her book open and let it crash against the wooden table.

Muttering under his breath, Harry shook his head. “Don’t need to be a royal cow about it.”

“Of course I do.” Pansy pursed her lips and caught his eyes before letting a small smirk cross her lips.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and let out a short bark of laughter, “You’re barmy.”

“No more so than you.” She tapped her lips with a pale pink varnished nail before Harry watched her look at him again with curiosity. “Why’d you come back? You could have had anything after what happened in the spring.”

He shrugged and leaned back in the chair. “That’s really it.”

“Anything?” She rose a dark brow into her hair and Harry smiled as she flipped to another page letting the subject go.

It was later in the week, the scroll almost three quarters of the way written before Harry asked, “Why’d you come back? You actually were here for most of the year. You weren’t required to come back.”

She paused in her writing and looked at him, her brows knitting together. She shrugged and put a period at the end of her sentence and stated, “Well, with the fiasco of last year, I had nothing. No NEWTs, no letters of recommendation, and definitely no friends.”

Harry threaded his fingers together and rested his arms behind his head before he kicked back in his chair and surveyed the Slytherin. “So why’d you say it?”

She thought for a moment before placing the quill down and sitting back. “Slytherin’s, Potter, we might be cunning, ambitious, and resourceful, but we hold ourselves accountable above everything else.”

“Self preservation.” Harry nodded and looked down at his paper, “So you didn’t think a seventeen year old kid could defeat the greatest dark wizard of all time.”

He heard her shift in her seat before she replied, “Honestly? I was surprised that anyone did.” There was a long pause before she continued, “But I was proved wrong, and now I’m being ostracized, and I might just believe that I deserve it.”

Looking up and narrowing his dark green eyes, Harry shook his head before slapping his hands on the paper in front of him. “I’ve seen the way that everyone, even your housemates, treat you. You made a mistake, a lot of people made mistakes during this war, myself included.” His eyes searched hers before he ended with, “As long as you don’t have a Dark Mark on your arm, then you’re ok in my book.” She said nothing as Harry watched her pick up her quill and began transcribing the rest of the work onto the parchment.

Harry sat in the back of the Transfiguration class on Monday with his half of the project. He had hand drawn the tutorials, and had revised the scroll one last time before he had handed it off to Parkinson last night to transcribe it onto the final piece of parchment. His eyes lit up as she walked into the class room, her white blouse’s sleeves rolled up above her bare, pale elbows, her tie slightly askew underneath her black and green vest, and a small smudge of ink across her cheek.

She stood in front of her desk and looked at Harry disdainfully, “What are you so bloody happy about Potter? Miss Weasley finally give it all up then?”

Looking up at her, Harry said, “You know, Parkinson, you have a smudge of ink down the side of your face.”

Blinking her blue eyes slowly, she said, “I know.” Pansy dropped the scroll onto the desk and sat next to him. “I felt like being a little bit savage today.”

“Truth?”

“I fell asleep on my non-vanishing ink.” Harry watched as a smiled spread across her face. “And I woke up too late to grab an actual bath, so I just ran here from my room.”

“I like it.” Harry let a grin cross his face before the teacher walked into the room and called the class to attention.

~

Looking at the rubric in front of him, Harry said, “Full marks.” He blinked and looked at the Slytherin sitting across from him at the Three Broomsticks filing her nails. “I don’t think I’ve ever made full marks in Transfigurations. I don’t even think I’ve ever done any extra credit work in Transfigurations.”

Pansy shrugged her shoulders and said, “Welcome to my world, Potter.”

“You are so full of yourself.” Harry shook his head and sat back in his chair and looked at the student filing her nails.

“You are just realizing this after eight years?” She blinked and slid her file into her dragon hide purse. “Are you going to drink that?” She motioned to the pint of lager in front of him and Harry shook his head. “Good.” She grabbed it and took a long swing from it.

“Now you’re taking my drinks?” Harry laughed and waved the waitress over to get another pint.

Harry watched her put the rest of the pint back before she slapped it onto the table. “Man up, Potter.”

“So, what are we going to work on for Charms?” He took a swig of his newly acquired lager and smiled.

“You’re girlfriend is going to let you spend this much time with me?” She smirked and pulled out a bottle of silver varnish before starting to unscrew it, avoiding his question all together.

Harry scratched his stubbled chin and looked across the room to where Ginny was sitting with Dean, Seamus, Luna, and Neville. “Well…..”

“Give me your hand.” Pansy snatched his scratching hand and started to apply the varnish to his finger tips. Harry switched his view from Ginny to Pansy and stared at the oozing liquid that was pooling on his nails like mercury.

“Are you putting that poncy stuff on me?”

“Of course I am.”

“Oh alright.” He looked back at Ginny and said with a shrug, “We’re not together. After the summer, it was too intense for me. And the fact that Ron isn’t ready to admit that his sister is growing up and can make her own decisions was part of it too.” Harry bit his lips and watched as Pansy blew on the drying paint on the three left most fingers. “She’s great, but I don’t want to be tied down, you know?”

“I know too well.” She twisted the cap and slipped it back into her bag. Harry looked at her and he saw her smile, “Hence why Terrence Higgs and I aren’t with one another anymore.” He watched as she looked at the ceiling and said, “Oh and there is the fact that he is lying, cheating scum.”

Shrugging his shoulders and agreeing, Harry said, “Well, that could be a factor too.” He laughed slightly and heard her give off a sound that was almost laugh like. “Man up!” Harry laughed louder before he put back his pint.

~

Harry looked at his best friends and rose his brows, “So you are saying that I’m not allowed to work on school projects with her?” He held his hand up for silence from Hermione. “You’re more or less grounding me from working on school projects with her, or going to the Three Broomsticks, or studying with her.”

“Well….” Hermione looked at Ron and said, “Help me, Ronald.”

Ron looked at his friend and sat on the couch next to him. “Mate, I wouldn’t tell you this if I didn’t care.” He took Harry’s hands in his and went on. “Pansy Parkinson is trouble. I don’t want my best mate in the bog because of some witch.” He looked at Hermione and said, “Earmuffs, Hermione.”

She rolled her eyes and sat on Harry’s other side. “What he’s trying to say, Harry, is that you need to be careful.”

Looking at his friends, Harry chewed on his lip. “You guys are unbelievable.” He looked at Hermione and then at Ron before stating, “It’s my life, guys. I’m young, and I’m going to do what I want.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Sobering Charms, you can’t be serious.” Pansy looked at Harry as she pulled her hair back into a high pony tail at the back of her head.

“I’m dead serious. Think of the field work we can do for the project.” Harry opened a slim book and flipped it to the center before turning it around and showing her the material.

Sliding her finger down the page, Pansy pursed her lips. “I see how this can work now.”

“And here you were, thinking I was just going to try to get you drunk.” Harry sighed and sat back, his tan arms crossing in front of his chest. “You have no faith in me.”

Looking up from the book and cocking her head to the side, Pansy stated, “So, you’re not going to try to get me drunk?”

“He wouldn’t have to.” An airy voice interjected from behind her, walking through shelves slowly with a faint smile on her face.

“Oh Lovegood! How great to see you!” Pansy sneered slightly, and Harry sighed. That was one thing he didn’t like about his friends interrupting him while they were studying.

“Good afternoon, Pansy.” Harry watched as Luna focused her eyes on Pansy before looking at Harry. “Harry, have you seen my blue shoes?”

Raising his brows and looking quickly from Luna then to Pansy and back, Harry shook his head. “I’ve not, Luna.”

“Oh.” She looked the ceiling before shifting her gaze to their table. “Someone’s carved a rune into this table.”

“It’s just an x, Luna.” Harry said before Pansy cut him off, “Gebo. Gift.”

In a clear voice, Luna looked at Harry and smiled wide, her eyes standing out even more on her face, “I like her.”

“I’m scared.”

“I’m glad, Luna.” Harry smiled at his friend as she waved and went on her way.

~

“Getting perfect marks feels pretty good.” Harry said as he looked at the twinkling stars in the Great Hall. He watched as one of the stars shot across the hall and hid behind the sparse clouding.

“Until you are bested by someone who doesn’t deserve the marks.” Pansy sighed and Harry heard her heels click together. “But, it’s nice to not have any expectations put on you.”

Harry looked over at Pansy and saw that she had been studying his face. He met her eyes and looked at her. “Every time I think I understand you, you throw something my way and I’m completely blind sighted.”

“You’ve got your glasses on, right?” Harry nodded. “Then you are seeing me for who I am. I’m right here. This is all you need to know.”

“Philosophic Pansy Parkinson, I’m not sure I understand her.” Harry felt her small fingers sneak their way into his palm and hold onto his warm hand. “I think I like her though.” She sucked her lips in slightly, and Harry bit his.

“I want to lean over and kiss you Harry.”

Harry twisted onto his side and looked at her, “Pansy?”

He watched as a tear slipped from her eye, “I just don’t want to be hurt.”

He kissed her knuckles and asked, “Self-preservation?”

“In its highest form.”

“Higgs?”

“Complete scum.” She twisted to look at him on the Hufflepuff table and Harry watched as she let out a rattling breath. “I don’t want to be in that situation again.”

“I heard.”

“I’m glad you don’t know what pity is.”

“I am too.”

“So, what are we going to do for Potions?” Pansy smiled a little and Harry reached over and rubbed a tear away.

“I was thinking a research paper on theoretical potions.” Harry grinned before wrapping an arm around her. “Maybe we can come up with some hypothesis and blow Slughorn out of the water with it.”

Holding onto his hand tight, Pansy replied, “It is a possibility.”

~

Luna pointed above Harry and Pansy as they paused outside of the Great Hall on their way to dinner. “There is one berry left.”

Looking up in tandem with Pansy, Harry almost tripped over himself. He looked at the hanging plant and then at the dark haired witch next to him. “Mistletoe.”

“Don’t be shy, Potter.” Pansy laughed before Harry felt a blush rise to his cheeks. “It’s just mistletoe.”

“It’s a bit ironic.” Harry turned towards the Slytherin and looked at her before weaving his hand behind her head, caressing her hair and smiling.

“Potions class?” Pansy smiled wide, all of her perfect teeth gleaming at him as Harry nodded.

“We did get a perfect score.” Harry leaned down close to her and their noses touched at the tip. He looked into her bright blue eyes and said, “Even if we were bested by Hermione and Malfoy.”

“Draco works hard for his grades.” Pansy stated softly before holding Harry’s eyes and leaning into his lips.

Pulling back from her a moment later Harry felt the berry bounce off of his head and roll to the floor. “Hermione works hard for hers too.”

She nodded and reached for his cheek, pulling him in closer for another sweet kiss on his lips. “I know.”

“You know, I was under the mistletoe too.” Luna looked at them with her head tilted to the right before smiling at Harry. “Does that mean I also get a kiss? Or maybe you get a kiss from me?”

Harry turned to look at Luna and just stared at her for a moment. He kept staring as Pansy pulled the blonde to her and planted a kiss smack on her lips. “Lovegood, does it matter?”

Harry laughed before pulling Luna up by her waist and giving the Ravenclaw a quick kiss on her lips too. Laughing even more as Luna looked at them both, the roots of her hair turning pink, “That was unexpected,” she paused, “even for me.”

~

Pulling the blanket closer to her, Harry heard her ask quietly, “So, after this year is up, do we have a future?”

He wrapped his arms tight around her and watched as the fireworks crashed across the lake. “Honestly, I don’t know.”

She leaned back into his embrace and Harry rested his hands on her thighs. “At least we know that this isn’t for the long run.”

He shrugged and buried his head in her hair. “I guess so.”

He felt her cold hands grasp his before she adjusted her head and looked at him. “Harry. I’ve been invited to study Transfiguration at the Salem Institute.”

“When?” He grasped onto her hands tightly and pulled her closer to him, not wanting to let go.

“At the end of the year, right after graduation, actually.” He watched as she lowered her eyes to the ground and sighed, her breath hanging in the air. “No matter what I get on my NEWTS, they’ve already accepted me.”

“I’m really happy for you.” Harry looked at her and smiled a little before he kissed the side of her mouth. “I honestly really am.”

“No one will know who I am.” Pansy breathed heavily and her eyes lit up. “I can be a likable sarcastic terror to everyone. I can start over.” Harry felt her hand drop his and she shifted around until she was sitting in his lap, facing him. “I never thought that I’d be able to have a life after last year, Harry.”

He reached up and cupped her face in his hand and looked her square in the eyes. “You just do what you need to do, Pansy. Don’t let anyone stop you.” He rubbed her cheeks in his hands and smiled wide, “I didn’t know how amazing you are, Pansy, but you have exceeded my expectations.” He thumbed a warm tear from her face before he said, “Don’t cry, please don’t cry.”

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. “I can’t keep it in, Harry.”

“Why, Pansy?” Harry searched her face and pulled her closer against his chest.

“It’s because you make me feel a plethora of things that I shouldn’t be feeling. I know we aren’t going to be together forever. I know this. What I didn’t realize was, how deep of a hole a dug myself into until tonight while we were sitting here.” Harry watched as the tears fell down her cheeks and across his hands. “I want to hold you tight and never let you go, Harry, I really want to, but I know I can’t.”

His fingers caught in her hair, and hers were holding onto his as he met her lips with a crushing kiss. “But you can hold on for now, Pansy. Now is real.”

She pulled back from him and rested her head in the crook of his neck. “Happy New Year, Harry.”

Rubbing a slow circle on her back he just held her close and let a single tear slide from behind his glasses.


End file.
